The Uke and Seme Quiz
by Aki the Neko Bunny
Summary: Come read as each character Takes the Uke and Seme quiz, some results might cause trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**The Seme and Uke quiz.**

**Chapter 1- Yugi Muto and Yami**

"Yugi, what is this on your computer?" Yami asked his Hikari while inspecting the laptop on yugi's bed.

"Oh, that. It's a quiz I found. It's supposed to tell you if you're a Seme or a Uke." Yugi smiled at the spirt before lying down on his stomach.

"What's Seme and Uke?"

"Seme is the dominate one in the relationship, or the top. And Uke is the bottom, the submissive one." He explained.

"Like with us?"

"Sure, like with us." Yugi blushed slightly. "Well, wanna watch me take it?" Yami just smiled and sat next to Yugi.

**Would you ever ask the two hottest guys in school to kiss each other?**

_**Maybe, but wouldn't I look weird if I did that?**_

"Yes. Yes you would."

"I didn't ask you Yami.

**Do you hide yourself while dating him/her?**

_**Of course not! That would be dishonest.**_

"I don't know Yugi I never knew about that ballet thing until last month."

"…Next question."

**Do you watch Yaoi Anime?**

_**Pfft, never.**_

"Liar."

**You walk outside and see your crush looking at you. How do you respond?  
**_**Smile and wave, maybe even say hello.**_

**It's you Uke/Seme's Birthday, what do you do for them?**

_**Buy them a nice gift and make them a yummy dinner.**_

**Your Seme/Uke breaks up with you, how do you respond?**

_**I'd be upset and cry…a lot.**_

"What no remark about my answer?"

"That's exactly how I would want you to act if I broke up with you."

**Your partner is cold while walking down the street. What will you do?**

_**He can't exactly get cold…**_

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"You're in the puzzle half the time!"

"Shudup."

**You get home from a long day at work, but your partner wants to "play."**

_**I'd be annoyed, but let him do whatever he feels like.**_

"That's what I thought."

"Shudup."

**Your Seme/Uke wants to achieve a special dream, but he has to move from the State. What do you do?**

_**What am I supposed to do except for encourage him? It's his life; he can do whatever he wishes.**_

"Aww, Hikari. Thank you, but I already am living the dream with you~" Yugi just smiled and pressed his face into Yami's chest.

"I don't even need to know my results, either way I'm your boyfriend, Uke or Seme. Yugi turned his back form the laptop and Hugged Yami.

"Yeah…" Yami reached over Yugi's shoulder and entered the results/

**Congratulations you are the Seme of the relationship! Your Uke is very lucky.**

"Oh, hell no!" Yami growled hugging Yugi tighter and pushing him down.

"Whaa-what are you doing?" Yugi blushed bright red.

"Establishing domanice, I'm the Seme!"

**Next chapter will be Bakura and Ryou.**


	2. Ryou and Bakura JoeySeto next chapter!

**Chapter 2**

**Bakura and Ryou**

"What are you doing Bakura?" Ryou shifted in his bed and looked to his desk. Bakura was sitting at his Hikari's desk on the computer.

"The pharaoh and his annoying Hikari sent me a link to take a Seme and Uke quiz. Now get over here and sit in my lap!" He ordered. Ryou sighed and pulled himself out of bed to sit with is Yami. Bakura looped an arm around Ryou and looked at him. "Let's start." 

**Would you ever ask the two hottest guys in school to kiss each other?**

_**Oh I would make them do more than kiss ;)**_

"Aren't the hottest guys Marik and Duke?"

"…Exactly Ryou, exactly."

**Do you hide yourself while dating him/her?**

_**Hell no, If they don't like who I am then I have no business associating myself with them.**_

"I didn't think you cared weather they liked you or not?"

"It doesn't. You didn't like me at first, but look at us now." Ryou smiled and kissed his other half's cheek.

**Do you watch Yaoi Anime?**

_**Hard Yaoi all the way…Hentai too ;)**_

"Do I even want to know what you do when I'm gone?"

"Dirty things, my pet, dirty things."

**You walk outside and see your crush looking at you. How do you respond?  
**_**"Well? Get over here and kiss me! Dumbass, I have a crush on you for a reason.**_

"A little aggressive don't you think?"

"I like aggressive."

**It's you Uke/Seme's Birthday, what do you do for them?**

_**Bondage time! I'll get the rope.**_

"You never stop do you?"

"Nope. That reminds me remind me to buy more rope one my way home tomorrow."

**Your Seme/Uke breaks up with you, how do you respond?**

_**If Ryou ever tried to break-up with me he gets a one way trip to the Shadow Realm! No one is good enough for him BUT ME, YOU GOT THAT!?**_

"Relax It's just a quiz."

"GRRR."

**Your partner is cold while walking down the street. What will you do?**

_**Give him my coat. Plain and simple. Ryou is a fragile soul and therefore must be taken care of properly.**_

"Say something and I'll punish you."

**You get home from a long day at work, but your partner wants to "play."**

_**Trust me I'll always have time to "Play" with my dear Ryou.**_

"You make me sound like some sort of sex freak, wanting to "play" all the time!" Ryou pouted.

**Your Seme/Uke wants to achieve a special dream, but he has to move from the State. What do you do?**

_**Go with him of course. Where ever my Hikari goes I must follow.**_

"Aww…"

"Let's enter these, shall we?"

"Uh huh."

**Congratulations you are the Seme! Your Uke is very luck; you're a naughty boy and like to play rough!**

"You got that Right" Bakura pulled Ryou towards bed. "I have don't have any rope, but I guess I can compermise."


End file.
